


Journey To A Family

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin set off on a journey..with the gang by their side





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Big thanks to all those helped with their good eyes (Sid & Mari)     And thanks Willy couldn't have done this without you really..much love! :)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 (btw the stuff in itlic is flashbacks)

 

Chapter 1

**Justin**

_"Justin, I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore. I’m not in love with you anymore Justin." Christian sighs, taking my hands in his. "I’m sorry, I fell in love with someone else and I am you’ll find someone else."_ __

Pulling my hands from him, looking him in the eyes, "We’ve been together too long to just end it like this. Did I do something wrong?" 

__

Placing his hand on my face I flinch back, "Jus, it’s not you. It’s me. I fell for someone else. I know it sucks, for you, but I can’t go on acting like I’m not in love with him. I’m sorry." 

__

"Just, leave Chris." He goes to touch my arm and I push him and scream through tears, "I SAID LEAVE. YOU DON’T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE, YOU DON’T WANT ME ANYMORE SO JUST FUCKING LEAVE. LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU CAN’T SAY YOU DON’T LOVE ME ANYMORE AND THEN TOUCH ME. GO AWAY," I cry out more quietly, more like a whisper, "Just leave me alone." 

__

I hear the door open and a quiet "I’m sorry, Justin, I really am." Then I hear the worse sound in my life, the sound of the door closing with the man I loved walking away from it, and me. 

__

I collapase down onto the couch and cover my face and cry.

__

Coming back to the surroundings around me, I look in the mirror and wipe a stray tear. Looking back up at the diner across the street, sighing, "Pull it together Taylor, no one will hire you if you look like you escaped from some loony ben." 

After making sure I look like I haven’t been crying, I get out of the car and head over to the diner. Opening the door, making the bell go off and hearing a red haired woman yell "Be right with you Sunshine." I move over to the counter, sitting on one of the stools.

She makes her way over to me and pops her gum, "So what can I get for you Sunshine?" 

Looking up at her I can’t help but smile, her hair and attitude matches, loud. "Sunshine?" 

"Honey, when you walked in here and the sun shined off your blond head, there was nothing else I could call you." Pouring some coffee she continues. "My name is Debbie."

"I’m uhh Justin." I mutter out.

"Well ‘uhh Justin, what can I get you to eat?" Popping her gum once more, smiling down at me. 

"I’m kind of needing a job. Anything will do." She looks at me with a grin. 

"Well I could use a busboy, stand up." I look at her but do as she asks "Now turn around." Moving her finger in a circle, and as I do she nods and moans. "Yes, with that bubble butt it will keep the boys coming in. You can start now if you like, or better yet, lets get you some food and then you can get to work."

"Thanks," I give her my order and she goes to put it in. Coming back over a little later and hands me the plate. 

"Eat up Sunshine. You’ll need your strength to put up with this crowd." Popping her gum as she goes back to work. 

Few hours later I was cleaning a table when the bell goes off again, I look up to see a bunch of men coming in, and taking a seat in the booths I see Debbie walk over and slap one upside his head. "Why didn’t you call me back you little shit." 

"Ouch, ma, I told you earlier that I was busy at the store and would call you later." Laughing at the way she’s looking at him. 

"Michael Novotny, I’m still your mother, don’t use that tone with me." Smiling at the other men, "Hi boys." Just then the bell rings for an order up. Walking away I see them look at me, smiling I go back to work. 

The bell rings over the door and I look up into the most handsome face I’ve ever seen. He smirks at me before sitting down. I’m clearing the booth by them so I hear what they say. 

"So, Brian, Babylon tonight?" Michael asks as the taller man he called ’Brian’ puts an arm around him. 

"I own the joint, I’ll be there." Looking at the other tall man on the other side of him, "How bout you Professor, you care to cut the rug a little tonight?" 

"Brian, as much as I would love to," He looks at Michael who has a pout and he smiles, "oh alright, since it is a special night." 

"What’s the occasion?" A flamboyant one asks.

"Well, Ben has been named ‘teacher of the year’ and will be getting an award." He leans over, kissing Michael’s lips. 

"Wow, I’m impressed Profession. Drinks are on the house tonight for you and the Mrs." Brian smirks as he looks at me and I feel Debbie’s arm around me. 

"Sunshine, you have been promoted to waiter, since mine just decided it wasn’t the job for a tyranny." Looking up into her eyes, "Besides, you’ll get more tips this way." Slapping my ass as she moves away "and you can start with the table with the bad son at it." 

"MA, I HEARD THAT." Michael yells.

"GOOD." She moves over to the counter, pouring coffee for someone. 

I walk over to the table, a tad nervous. "Umm what can I get you guys?" I feel Brian’s eyes on me the whole time.

"You’re name?" The flamboyant one suggests. 

"Uh it’s Justin, Justin Taylor." I smile back at him.

"Well, hi Baby, I’m Emmett Honeycutt, and this is Ted," he points to a man, shaking his hand and thinking normal but cute in his way. "and this is Ben," shaking hands with the one Brian calls Professor, strong and firm, "and this is his husband, Michael, who’s also Debbie’s son," I shake his hand as well thinking he’s alright to, "and that man who seems to be digging a hole in your flesh is Brian." Shaking his hand he holds it a little longer, smirking. 

"BRIAN, STOP IT NOW! LEAVE SUNSHINE ALONE." Debbie yells over, making everyone laugh and he lets go.

"Sunshine? Oh she’s already given you a pet name. So why Sunshine?" Brian asks.

"I’m uh not sure, she said something bout my hair and smile." he smirks and I smile at him, not knowing the effect he was having. I push it aside.

"I can see that." He looks at the menu.

"So umm what can I get everyone?" After getting their order I walk away and have a feeling that he’s watching me. I turn and see his eyes on me. Shaking my head I walk over to Debbie. 

"Honey, don’t pay any attention to him. He can be an asshole." She taps my face.

"Well no worries, I’m not looking for something with anyone. I uhh I just I want to just get my life in order." She places a hand on my face. 

"Honey, you can do anything you put your mind to and right now, put your mind in picking up that order and taking it to table seven." Smiling, I walk away going back to my job. 

After taking the orders back to the boys Emmett looks at me, "Hey why don’t you come with us tonight? You look like you can shake that bubble butt of yours." 

Looking around the table I smile when they all nod and agree, "uh sure, what time?" 

"How about I come by your place and help you pick out your clothes?" Em blushes.

"Emmett, he looks old enough to pick his own clothes out and put them on. Even though taking them off could be proven to be fun." I turn and blush at him and look back at Emmett. 

"I’ll meet you there about 10 tonight?" Emmett nods as I walk around.

"Wow Brian looks like Em might beat you to it this time." I hear Ted say, I can’t help the smile.

"Oh Theodore, you don’t know anything. If I wanted him, I would have already gotten him." I turn and look at him as he smirks I walk over and lean over. 

"First off, no one has won anything, two, it takes more then a hot body and hot looks to get me." Turning I look back to Emmett.

"I’ll see you there and save a dance for me." Turning and walking away I can’t help the smile that’s on my face when I see the look on Debbie’s and hear the guys laughing.

**Brian**

I can’t believe that hot little fucker had the nerve to say that about me. I smile to myself thinking how much he reminds me of a younger me.

Emmett comes over by me, getting a drink as I hear whispers and look over in that direction when my heart jumps into my throat as the hot blond himself walks up and smiles at us. "Hey Em, wanna dance?"

Emmett looks at me and smiles, taking Justin’s hand and walking out onto the dance floor. He’s fucking sexy as hell. He has on a tight baby blue short sleeve cashmere sweater and black cargo pants, that fit his perfect round bubble butt.

Seeing him shake his ass, well it was like sex on feet. Could make a man cum without touching themselfs. Making my way to the dance floor, getting behind Justin, pulling him back into me, he doesn’t pull away from me. Like anyone would.

Dancing together I can’t help the hard on, which I know he has a matching one. I lean my head down into his neck and bite it, he moans and laughs. 

"You feel so good." I whisper into his ear. He pulls away and turns around, leaning into Emmett. 

I move into the front of him, looking down into his eyes. "I know you want me as much as I’m wanting you." 

He looks back at Emmett who shrugs and the looks back at me. He moves closer to me, kisses my neck and whispers, "How does it feel to want something, you can’t have because I’ll dance with you, I’ll grind with you, I’ll even let you touch me, but I will not be giving you my ass. You won’t get that from me. So either shut up and dance with me, or go dance with someone who’ll fuck you." 

Moving back, looking into his ocean blue eyes, I can see he’s been hurt and for some reason I want to kill the bastard who hurt him. 

And for the life of me I can’t figure out why I didn’t go to someone I knew I could fuck in the backroom, instead, I had a great time with Justin, just dancing and drinking. I even had fun with Emmett. 

I don’t know what this feeling is, but I can’t help but like Justin. I actually want to get to know him. Maybe it’s just the alcohol, but then again, maybe it’s the way he smiles.

Either way, I invited him to Woody’s and back here tomorrow. 

Yes, it’s the alcohol, but I like this blond too.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: ****AN**** Stuff in __Italic__ is a flashback.

WE want to thank our beta Sid for a wonderful job. Wel love you.

I also want to thank the girls for all they did,  
and I want to thank my writing partner on this...Grace..I love you and thanks for being my muse. You keep me laughing.  
Also..Seve..for being there for us...we love you.

Shauna..big hugs..this is for you.  
Roo....well we both love you and this is also for you...hope all is well.  


* * *

JTF 2

**Justin**

_"Justin, I’m getting hungry, why don’t we go into this diner and get something to eat?" Chris nudges me, smiling._ __

Nodding, I take his hand as we walk into the diner, "Yeah, I’m starving too." 

__

"You could always eat like a pig and not gain a pound," I say, laughing as we take a seat, facing each other. 

__

The waitress comes and takes our orders. We just sit and look at each other for a few minutes. "This has been a great day," I smile.

__

"I agree," he starts to say as the waitress comes over with our meals. He takes a few bites and looks at me, placing his hand on mine. "It’s been great spending time together."

__

Nodding at him I lean over, kissing his hand. "It’s been one of the best days." 

__

"Yes it has, now why aren’t you eating, what’s on your mind?" He smiles.

__

"The future," I whisper out.

__

 

"What about it is keeping you from eating your pink plate special?" I look across the table and he’s gone, replaced by the face of Debbie. 

"Uh, what?" I quietly whisper.

"You said the future. You were thinking about the future when I asked you what you were thinking." 

"Oh, umm sorry, I kind of dazed out." She looks down at the drawing.

"Who’s the good looking guy?" She asks pointing at it.

Looking down I see that I have once again drawn Christian, the one person who has hurt me the most in my life.

"Yeah, who’s the hunk?" I jump when I see Brian behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"Brian, don’t do that," I say, covering up Chris’ picture with another drawing I did of the diner.

He smirks at me before moving around to sit next to me, and looks up at Debbie who gives him a loving slap on the side of the head, and a warning look before walking away. 

"You’re really good." I look back over to what Brian is looking at and he’s going through my drawings. I try to take them back and he stops me. "Justin, why are you trying to hide these?" 

I reach for them again and he puts his arm up to stop me. Looking at him I can’t help but smile when he raises an eyebrow. "Brian, please give them to me." 

He gives in and hands them to me. "Why are you so self-conscious? You’re a great artist. So who’s the hunk, an ex-lover perhaps?"

"Look, I would rather not talk about him. It’s still a sore subject." I feel him put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Ok, no pressure on who the hunk is, but I cannot say the same for your art. From what I have seen you have a great talent. Can I hire you to do something for me? You know, sort of like a personal favor?" I look at him, wondering where he’s going with this.

**Brian**

"How so?" He asks, putting his stuff up in his bag. He’s shy about his work. 

"Well, I want you to do something for me." I pull out a board and show it to him.

"What's this?" Justin asks me. 

"It’s a board." I smirk making him smile. 

"I know that, but it's not a good one. The colors are all wrong, they don’t fit together." Justin looks at the board. 

"I know. That’s why I want you to fix it." Justin looks up at me like I grew a second head. 

"You want me to do what?" I can’t help the little chuckle that comes out. 

"Justin, I want to see if you can fix what these fucking idiots ruined. I’ll pay you for your time and you can use the office if you want." He’s still looking at me like I’ve lost my mind.

"Brian, you’ve only seen what I have here." He leans back taking a bite of his fry.

"I know and you’ve impressed me with your talent already," I say, pointing to his drawings. "I need this in two days." 

"Two days, Brian, and I didn’t say I would do it." I smile and he looks at the boards and I know he’s right where I want him. 

"Two days Sunshine. I know you can do it. I can see the wheels in your head turning." He looks up at me. "And I’ll pay you for your time, and what they were getting on this account, as well as commission when they accept the account." He looks back down at the board. 

"Ok, I’ll do it this time." I smile knowing he would. "But only because you seem to be in a bind." 

Nodding my head, "Well I thank you. I guess I am kind of in a bind."

"So, can I use your art department tonight?" He looks at me and I nod and put an arm around his shoulder once again.

"You bet. Come on I’ll give you a ride, I have some things to do there anyway." I stand up and he stands up next to me, picking up the board as we head out the door and to the car. Opening the door for him as he gets in and just for spite I lean over and buckle him in, kissing his lips as I shut the door. 

I walk around to the driver’s side, wondering why I just did that. What is it about this blond that is making me do things I never would have done before? Well wait, I kiss Michael, but that’s different. 

Once in the ‘vette I start to drive us towards the office, taking peeks at Justin, who is looking at the boards. I can tell he really knows what he wants to do. I’m actually excited to see what he comes up with. From just what I have seen of his work, he’s a talented little fucker.

Even though I want to know who the hunk in the picture is. I **will** find out who he is and just what he did to this hunk that’s sitting before me. Oh shit, I’m talking like a damn lesbian, shoot me now, but if you do, you better fucking kill me or I’ll hunt your ass down and kill you, just to show you how it’s done. 

Looking at Justin again, I change my mind. I don’t want to go anywhere this blond isn’t. I’m totally giving Emmett a run for Queens-ville with my thoughts. 

"What?" Justin asks me while I shake my head. "Why do you keep looking at me?" 

"I’m not looking at you, stop flattering yourself, I’m looking at the damn boards in your hands and seeing just how messed up they are." I look back towards the road.

"Bullshit, you were looking at my dick. You aren’t getting it from me. But like I said, flirting and dancing and grinding is all fun, but it won’t go further." He looks back own at the boards.

"Why’s that? Because of that hunk you were drawing back at the diner?" He snaps his head up to look at me. "Sorry, I know I said no pressure about him, but I can see he’s hurt you." He looks over at me and smiles. 

"Brian, I appreciate the concern, and yes he’s hurt me, but I would rather not discuss it." I nod my understanding as we pull up to the office. 

Once inside I show him to the art department and tell him where my office is, and the number to dial if he needs me. 

Walking into my office, I take a seat in my chair and put my head down on the desk, taking a long deep breath and releasing it thinking ‘fuck what am I doing?’ 

I do some "work" but my mind keeps going back to a certain blond. "Fuck this." 

I get up and go into the art department where I see Justin working on the boards. I can tell already that it’s what I wanted. "You’re a fucking genius."

He jumps at my voice and looks at me, "Uh, you scared me, and thanks. It’s just what is in my head." 

"Well you’re head, top and bottom, seem to know what I’m looking for." Shit did I just say that out loud? I must have, judging from how he’s looking at me. "Oh you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. And I’m glad you like it." He looks at the boards and yawns. 

"Well, looks great to me. You look exhausted let me give you a ride back to your car." He nods and picks up his stuff. 

Once back in the car I look over to see Justin fast asleep and instead of driving to the diner, we pull up to the loft. I climb out and open his door, slowly undoing his seat belt, lifting him up, I’m shocked at how little he does weigh. 

"Brian, what are you doing?" He asks drowsily.

"Well Sunshine, you can’t drive in this condition, so you’re going to sleep it off here. Before you ask, it’s my place." He simply nods and puts his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"Grab my bag please," he whispers as he falls back asleep in my arms and I actually find myself staring into his gorgeous face, wondering why it is I’m treating him like I am, when I have never done this before. 

Taking him upstairs, I lay him in my bed, covering him up after taking his jacket and shoes off. He sighs as he falls into a deeper sleep. 

I sit here for what seems like hours, and as he stirs I look up at the clock and it has been two and a half hours. Two and a half hours I’ve been watching him sleep, watching his face and his lips and every inch of him. He’s an amazing young man.

He starts to cough and sits up, he looks paler then usual. He gets up and staggers to the bathroom where I hear him vomiting and I do something else I would never do, unless it was Mikey, and that’s going into the room where he is. 

"You okay?" I ask walking towards him. 

He nods and looks up at me and I can tell something isn’t right. "Can you get me some water please?" I nod walking out to the kitchen. 

As I move back towards the bedroom and bathroom Justin stands by the steps leading into the bedroom. "Justin, you really don’t look well, you should just stay the night. I promise I won’t go after your body tonight." 

Justin nods and looks at me with those piercing blue eyes and I want to take all the pain and sickness he’s feeling away. 

"Ok, let’s get you back to bed then." As he turns I see him wobble and just as I’m reaching for him, he passes out, falling into my arms. "Fuck Justin, you okay? Justin, can you hear me?"

Laying him down on the couch I lean over and shake him a little, "Justin, damn it wake up." Tapping his face I start to panic, "JUSTIN, DAMN, FUCK WAKE UP!" 

When he doesn’t wake up I put my shoes on, picking him up, heading towards the door, picking up my keys along the way. I close the loft door and proceed to make our way to the car. I look down at Justin’s face.

Putting my head against his, I whisper in his ear as a single tear rolls down my cheek, "Don’t you fucking die on me." 


	3. Chapter 3

JTF 3

<b>Brian</B>

I run my fingers through the hair in my lap that belongs to an unconscious Justin. Running a hand over his face I once again look back at the road, repeating what I said as we left the loft. "Don’t you fucking die on me." 

"Justin, you have to wake up. Please, I hate hospitals. If you only knew, and you would if you woke up so I could tell you. Please." I look at him and he doesn’t move. 

"Wake up." I think to myself. Even though I won’t admit it, I want him to wake up for me as well. God, I hate not being able to control these emotions. I blame it on Justin, I mean, the situation.

Breaking all the laws to get him there faster, we pull up into the ER area. Jumping out of the car, I run around and gently lift Justin out of the passenger’s side. Letting his head fall onto my shoulder, I softly kiss his lips. "Wake up Sunshine."

I rush into the ER I can’t help the fear in my voice. "Someone please help me." I have nurses coming over from all directions telling me to put him here, put him there, and I stop midway. "Look, just tell me where to carry him. I’m not leaving him alone." 

They look at me. "And you are?"

Without even thinking I tell them, "His partner. Just tell me where to take him." 

Nodding they take me into the back with him. Laying him on the bed they start to do some things to him, trying to wake him up. I stand there watching, feeling useless. 

"We need his insurance and any info you have," one of the nurses tells me. I look over at the lady and nod, reaching for his wallet, hoping his things are in here.

I find his list of allergies. Wow, he’s even allergic to Tylenol. No one’s allergic to Tylenol. That’s what they give you when you’re allergic to everything else.

"Here’s his list of allergies," I say as I hand it to the nurse. Now they know what they can and cannot do.

They get his IV in and start him on some saline. 

I look again for an insurance card or something and find nothing. I know he’s having a rough time, so I take out my wallet and hand her my card. "Can you just send me the bill?" She nods and takes my card. 

"We’ll send the bill to this address. Thank you Mr. Kinney," she says and I nod to her as she walks out. I look at the address on his license. I know this place. It’s not a very good place.

The doctor comes over to me, "Sir, we’re running some tests to see what we can find out, but from the looks of it, he’s just over worked. He needs to rest, but we’ll wait until the results come back to make sure." 

"Thanks," I say as I look over to where Justin’s lying. 

"Your partner will be just fine. He seems healthy." I nod and it dawns on me what he said, but when Justin makes a moaning sound, all my thoughts go out the window. Under different circumstances that moan would turn me on, but all those senses go out the window as well as my thoughts as I make my way over to him, running my hand throw his hair. 

"You’re going to be fine, Justin," I tell him as I sit down in the chair next to him. "They’re running some tests to make sure."  The doctor writes down some more notes before he walks out the door.

I look over to Justin and sigh, walking over to him wondering what it is about this blond who has made me do, say and think things I ‘Brian Kinney’ would never do, say or think before. 

I put my hand on his pale hand, running it up his pale arm and up to his pale face. He leans into my touch and moans. Under different circumstances this would be a big turn on. 

Sitting down on the chair, keeping my hand on his arm, I place my head down on the bed next to his hand. Closing my eyes I think about this long ass night. I shouldn’t have worked him so hard.

I don’t know how long my eyes are closed, but I feel a thumb rubbing my hand and I jolt up. I see Justin looking at me. "What happened?" 

"You passed out. But you’re going to be okay," I say, subconsciously rubbing my hand over his. "The doctor said you were over-working yourself." 

"I... I don’t remember. The last thing I remember is you driving me somewhere and that’s it." I look at his face as he scrunches his nose. 

Thinking of what it could be, I smile. "Yeah... uh, I know your not exactly living at the Ritz, are you?"

"I used to fucking have better, but this is what he’s reduced to me to. The bottom of the fucking food chain," he says and looks away as I put my hand on his chin and turn his face towards me. 

I look into his eyes. "I think you would be the best on the bottom." He smirks and laughs with me. 

"Thanks, but uh, well," he starts and I see him smiling. "I told you before, you can grind and touch but you won’t get it." He closes his eyes a little and I know he’s still half out of it.

Rubbing his hair out of his face I can’t help but think to myself, ‘Yes, you keep saying that, but we’ll see.’

His eyes shoot open and he looks at me, "What, did I say that out loud?" Thinking it wasn’t just in my head and he gives me a look. "Ok maybe not." 

"I have tons of allergies and no insurance." He looks worried.

"Justin, Justin, calm down. I found the allergy list, and no worries on the insurance. It’s taken care of. They understand you just moved here." I run a hand over his head and he looks up at me and nods.

"But, I can’t afford this," he tells me and looks away, "I can’t afford anything since he fucked me over." 

"And not in a good life affirming way." He looks at me and gives me a little smile and shakes his head. 

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," he says as his eyes close again. I lean against the chair and watch him rest.

The door opens and the doctor comes in and Justin opens his eyes. "Well look who’s awake."

"Yes, so all I need is rest?" Justin asks as the doctor comes over. 

"Well, not exactly," the doctor says and he looks from me to Justin. I move over by him and Justin looks up at me as the doctor looks back and forth between us.

"Well what the fuck is it, Doctor?" I hate when they do that shit. 

"Well, you’re going to be parents." He smiles out at us and I look down at Justin who looks paler then before. 

"I’m… me… I’m pregnant?" Justin stutters out.

"Yes, you and your partner are going to be parents." Justin looks at me and I can tell he’s confused but freaked out as he once again passes out and falls into my chest. 

I look down at Justin. "Oh not again... pregnant... but, then again, it will make Gus happy." Fuck what is it about this damn blond that would make me even consider this shit?

____________________________________________________________

<i><b>Remember, Brian and Justin have not slept together, it's NOT Brian's Baby. The last line is a 'smart ass' thing Brian is saying for the moment.</i></b>


End file.
